


Birthday

by whatabutthole



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, for obvious reasons ;)), i love starrison, i tried to post this but it fucked up and i'm pissed, its cute i promise, kinda gay, mentions of sex tho, my grammar is fine i swear, no sex :(, ok but here we are, starrison, there's probably 12 errors i didn't catch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9939704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabutthole/pseuds/whatabutthole
Summary: It's George's birthday and Ringo loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wozers!! thanks for all the love on my first fic!! i've written a lot more and that's all posted on my wattpad with the same user as on here ! (whatabutthole) i've got an announcement coming soon!! 
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy!

A soft light poured in through sheer white curtains, illuminating the room with a gentle glow. A record played quietly, the smooth sound reaching the sleeping boy's ears. A warm body pressed up against him, arms holding his naked torso close to an equally naked chest. A soft hum escaped his lips.

"Georgie..." a deep voice sang in his ear. He shifted a little and felt fingers running through his hair.

"Georgie, it's almost ten o'clock. We've got to get up if we're going to celebrate," the voice said again. George let out a quiet whine and pushed further back into the body. The fingers in his hair were now stroking down the back of his neck, tickling the hairs and soft skin.

Ringo pressed a kiss to the back of George's head, his lips lingering for a few seconds before trailing in the direction of his fingers down George's neck. Scenes of the night before flashed through George's tired mind as he did so, inciting a small grin as a shiver to run through his body. He squirmed in Ringo's hold.

"Aye, there we are," Ringo cooed. With eyes still shut, George shifted his body to face Ringo. A warm hand brushed through his fringe, causing his eyes to open and land on Ringo's softly smiling face, his blue eyes bright and loving.

"Mornin'," Ringo said. George lazily blinked at him, his gaze trapped on his eyes.

"Hello," he croaked quietly, his voice scratchy from sleep. Ringo chuckled and kissed George's nose, causing the cute thing to crinkle.

"I must've worn you out last night." Ringo let his eyes travel over George's torso, noticing love bites littered everywhere, mostly on his neck and collarbones. Ringo had several of his own, two on his shoulder, a large one on the base of his neck, and three or four on his chest, but George's were ample.

They had made love three times the night before, the pair falling into a more gentle night than most of the ones they shared. The soft feeling of Ringo's hands running up and down George's legs still swam through his mind, making him tangle his legs with Ringo's and press and small kiss to his jaw. Ringo smiled warmly at him and scooted closer as well.

"Yeah...that you did, Ritch." George leaned his head into the crook of Ringo's neck, kissing his skin softly. Ringo wrapped his arms tight around George and moved his body so George laid on top of him. George didn't even flinch, this being a regular occurrence. He wasn't sure why, but he enjoyed lying on Ringo's body and feeling him breathe. He supposed Ringo enjoyed it as well, seeing as he did it so often.

"Wanna go for another round?" Ringo asked, running his fingers lightly up and down George's back. George lifted his head and rested his chin on Ringo's chest.

"Mmm...not really. I just wanna lay here with you," George replied and brought his hands up to play with Ringo's hair. Ringo's eyes shut closed at the feeling and he let out a soft hum.

"Later, then?"

"Yeah. Later." George traced the details of Ringo's face, his fingers running over his eyes, nose, and down to his mouth where Ringo pressed a kiss to the exploring digits. George leaned up and kissed him, cupping his face in his hands.

"Yer beautiful, Ritchie," he said when he pulled away, staring into Ringo's eyes. Ringo's expression softened and a small smile appeared on his lips, gazing at George lovingly.

"I love you," Ringo said after a few seconds. The record continued to play and George hummed along with it, tracing patterns on Ringo's chest. He sighed and kissed the expanse of skin, his tongue running over it surprisingly chastely.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," George playfully called as he moved up so his face was level with Ringo's. Ringo giggled as he was kissed over and over again, all around his face by George.

"Sod," he teased.

"Yer the sod," George quipped back, his finger tapping the end of Ringo's nose. Ringo reached and tangled a hand in George's messy hair, his fingers stroking and pulling softly. George's eyes rolled back slightly, leaning into the touch as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Yer like a cat," Ringo laughed and brought George close to kiss him. George smiled into the kiss and pulled back, making Ringo frown. George lifted himself to his elbows and gazed at Ringo. He watched as his boyfriend's face lit up, obviously remembering something.

"I almost forgot!" Ringo said, sitting up slightly. George watched curiously as he reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, grabbing a small box.

"Close your eyes, you sneaky lad." Ringo covered it with his hands, forcing George to shut his eyes.

"Ehm, I know that you don't like for me to do  
things like this, but today is quite an occasion. So I've gotten you a gift, and I hope you'll like it," Ringo said, his voice quiet and a slight shake underneath it.

"You can open yer eyes now, goofy." Ringo laughed as George stuck his tongue out and opened his eyes. They fell onto the royal blue box.

"Uh, might wanna sit up for this," Ringo said before shifting so he sat up with George in his lap, straddling him.

"What is that?" George said, staring at the box.

"Well, you'll find out in a second...I prepared a speech."

"Can't you just give it to me?"

"No, I cannot. Patience, love."

"Alright." George crossed is arms and raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Ok, um, yeah. Well, like I said, I know you don't like for me to get you stuff that's super meaningful an' all that, but...I did it anyways. I just really thought about it and it's such an important occasion that I thought it would be, uh, appropriate? Cause, yeah, it's your twenty-first birthday and that's a huge deal..." Ringo took a deep breath.

"Anyways, I love you so much and I care about you a lot and I want you to know that I'm yours forever, and all that rubbish, you know? So, um, I realized that I love being around you and always want to be around you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and—"

At this point, George realized what was happening and his eyes began to fill with tears, his hand covering his mouth in shock. A small, choked noise escaped his throat and he laughed in embarrassment. Ringo kept going.

"—and I can't stop thinking about you and I never want to stop thinking about you ever, uh..." he swallowed and continued, "I just love you very, very much and I really was wondering...would you, uh, w-would you like to marry me?" Ringo opened the box, revealing a ring with a silver band and two small amethysts vertically in the middle. George let out a gasp and a choked sob wracked his body. Tears poured over his eyes and he nodded rapidly.

"Yes, oh, my God, _yes_ , I—" Another sob cut him off and he took a shaky breath. He nodded more and held out his trembling hand as Ringo took the ring from the box and held it carefully between three fingers. He slid it onto George's finger, taking his hand in his and kissing the knuckles lightly.

"I love you," Ringo said, his eyes shining with love and joy. George threw his arms around Ringo and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I love you, too, Ritchie. _I love you_. Thank you," he said, his voice still shaking with tears.

"I can't believe you _proposed_ ," George said with a nervous laugh, pulling away and examining the ring.

"And it's so _pretty!_ " He held it up to his eyes and admired it, grinning wildly. Ringo's heart swelled seeing George so happy and he leaned in to kiss his tearstained cheeks, tasting the saltiness.

"I'm glad you like it. I heard you talking about amethysts one day and I know you love the color purple...so Paul helped me out. Figured he would be good at that kind of stuff," Ringo explained and kissed George again.

"It's perfect," George whispered, his forehead touching Ringo's. He stared at him for a little while before tackling him to the bed and pressing kisses everywhere his mouth would reach.

"You're amazing and I love you and I cannot _believe_ we're going to be _married!_ " George shrieked gleefully, kissing down Ringo's neck. Ringo laughed and wrapped his arms around George, holding him tightly.

"You're so cute," Ringo said and placed his own kiss on George's ear. George ignored him and continued to love on every part of Ringo's upper body he could reach. Ringo just let him be happy and his eyes opened wide when George's face suddenly appeared close to his. He blinked a few times before breaking out into a grin. George had his hands planted on both sides of Ringo's head and was leaning down, their noses almost touching.

"Happy birthday, Georgie," Ringo said. George kissed his nose and then his mouth, slipping his tongue between Ringo's lips when he parted them. He moaned lightly and pulled away, his eyes suddenly dark and full of lust.

"I think we can have another round, now," George said in a low voice. Ringo let out a groan and captured George's lips in his, flipping them over to pin George to the bed. He licked a stripe up George's neck and kissed along his jaw, pulling giggles from the younger man.

"I think we should have another round, too," Ringo agreed before nibbling on George's earlobe. George pulled him closer and kissed his cheek gently, one last time before the mood became heated.


End file.
